


Dirty Dancing

by MikoNeko



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All kinds of music references, And a True Blood reference, Dirty Dancing, F/F, SuperCat Slam, Youtube playlist to accompany the story, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: Kara signed herself and Cat up for dancing lessons except Cat is unaware of the change in plans until she arrives at the location. Blindsided and without a partner, Kara 'valiantly' leaps to her rescue and both women find themselves in way over their heads, dancing dirty as they struggle with their emotions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since I skimped by on last month's prompt, hardly touching on 'fall' I wanted to do better by this month's SuperCat Slam theme of 'Down and Dirty' but since I'm bad at smut...have some dancing! Bonus points if you get the music references!
> 
> I even put together a playlist of music you might want to listen to while reading this, lyrics included from these songs, played during the class or simply to set the mood. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Gbz-Lau5tc&list=PLcWxPOjJbJr4bS-udUUKisgrB0kFyD4nA
> 
> Credit of inspiration to my friend Ab and beta help to Wapwani!

Kara has noticed many things about her boss over the years like her proclivity to day drink, a habit Kara learned to disapprove of due to Carter's concern for his mother's health, so she brought in the alternative of M&Ms, learning quickly they were Cat's favorite candy on cheat days. She knew Cat disliked heights, an issue swiftly learned the first time Kara heard Cat ascend in her private elevator, praying that it wouldn't loose itself and plummet to her death. Kara made sure the elevator had monthly checkups while Cat was in the office and it was Alex who suggested that Cat's office was so high up in order to combat her fear. But that didn't help matters when Supergirl threw her from the balcony and caught her just in time. Kara knew that Cat despised her mother (though she despised the woman too) and got along well enough with her ex-husband for Carter's sake. They had ended things mutually, deciding they weren't meant for one another and he was lenient in the custody hearing, especially considering the fact Cat had lost Adam so many years prior. Kara admired Carter's father in some strange regard.

More important, though harder to pick up on was Cat's popular culture interests, her hobbies and pleasures. Settlers of Catan and Nerf Gun battles were now known throughout the office thanks to Carter's recent visit and Kara presumed the woman enjoyed chess. It was easy to determine certain theatre productions Cat enjoyed, and the multiple references her boss made to Titanic was ridiculously uncountable. However...the one that intrigued Kara the most was Cat's adoration of Dirty Dancing. Whether it was for Patrick Swayze all suave and debonair in the film, or the dancing itself, Kara was uncertain but she had an ingenious plan to set in motion something she had desired for over two years now.

 _'Feel her breath in my face_  
_Her body close to me_  
_Can't look in her eyes_  
_She's out of my league_  
_Just a fool to believe_  
_I have anything she needs_  
_She's like the wind'_

Cat Grant was dressed down in worn-in black yoga pants and a form-fitting dark red halter top, her hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She stepped out of the car elegantly and moved toward the entrance of her pilates studio, only to stop short upon the inner contents. People were wearing flowing skirts and matching black tops, stretching before an instructor pair who were slowly dancing at the front of the class. This was not her regular pilates class.

“What's going on here?” Cat asked, careful to not sound too shrill but demanding attention and respect at the same time.

“Hi, Cat. I thought we told your assistant that pilates was cancelled today...” the female dancer—Chloe, Cat recalled—said, pausing mid-motion.

Cat bit the inside of her cheek. “Damn idiotic newbie,” she muttered under her breath.

She was about to turn and exit when Chloe piped up again, “But you might be interested in this class. It will give you the same type of workout. A change can be fun.” She smiled kindly at Cat.

“Oh no. I'm perfectly fine...”

“We'll be dirty dancing today, mimicking the movie,” Chloe added, causing Cat to pause in her stride for the door. Slowly she turned back around with narrowed eyes as though contemplating the suggestion while appearing confrontational. She had always wanted to learn those types of dances, to be that close and intimate with someone without the need for nakedness and promise of sex.

“I don't have a partner,” Cat commented blithely, waving fingers dismissively.

“I'll be her partner,” a voice said from around the corner of the wall Cat couldn't see of the room. It stepped up and forward towards the rest of the group and yes, Cat's ears were not deceived.

“Kara?” she asked astounded.

“Hi, Miss—Cat,” Kara correctly, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she scratched the back of her neck. She was wearing a pair of black shorts that stopped mid-thigh, and a loose blue tank top, showing off those strong arms while hiding the obvious abs so easily visible while in the suit. And as always, those damn glasses to hide her gorgeous cerulean eyes, hair surprisingly down.

“I suppose this a suitable compromise,” Cat said, moving to one side of the building to drop her gym bag and water bottle before moving to stand by Kara and doing a few quick stretches. Loosening up her torso and neck, then spreading her legs and bending down to the floor, she couldn't help but notice the blush creeping up on Kara's neck. Straightening back up, Cat raised an eyebrow at her former assistant. “See something you like?”

Kara cleared her throat before speaking, a clear sign of her discomfort. “Impressed at your...flexibility,” she said as casually as possible.

“You would be surprised just how flexible I can be,” Cat murmured, taking a step into Kara's personal space, taking glee in the ramrod straight posture Kara exhibited with the motion. Kara nodded deftly before her eyes glanced at Cat then snapped to the front of the class as the instructors gathered everyone's attention. Cat remained where she was however. If they were going to be dirty dancing together...they had better get used to the closeness. Cat gulped discreetly.

“Dirty dancing is all about confidence and closeness. Some may equate it to modern days's grinding but there is finesse in the style we will be teaching, in the style shown in the film, though we may not get to lifts and other extravagant moves in this particular lesson,” Chloe began to explain. “The first thing we will be doing is putting on some inspirational music and listening to the beat of the song while getting to know our partners. Stay close to your partner in whatever way feels comfortable and enjoy the song together, start slow. It's about instinct and doing what feels right, connecting with your partner on an unspoken level,” she said, nodding to her fellow instructor for him to begin the music.

Cat was almost relieved when it wasn't a song from the film soundtrack, though Rihanna's 'Te Amo' was quite a sensual song in and of itself. She turned to face Kara and refrained from smirking at the woman due to the tense lines she saw. “Hey...” she whispered, shaky blue eyes meeting hers (Kara was beginning to regret this bait and switch game she set up). “It's alright. Breathe, Kara,” Cat said, a hand reaching up to caress Kara's cheek briefly. She then moved her hand to Kara's broad shoulders, her other joining as she stepped closer to the woman, making sure to keep eye contact.

 _'My soul is awry and without asking why_  
_I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said_  
 _Don't it mean I love you_  
 _I think it means I love you_  
 _Don't it mean I love you'_

Kara began to relax if only for the comforting look in Cat's eyes and she hesitantly placed her hands on Cat's hips, pulled her flush and they began to sway to the beat of the song. Kara keenly noticed Cat's flexibility as she moved smoothly against her own body, the thumping of her own heart nearly drowning out Cat's own stuttering beat. It took all of her focus to concentrate on Cat's heart instead of her own, hoping it would perhaps bring her closer to the woman and be able to dance more comfortably. They were already so close that the heat emanating between them was intoxicating, the smell of Cat's unique perfume lulling Kara further into a state of bliss.

It had been a dirty trick to coax Cat here today, reentering her pilates lesson after learning what would be taking its place today. Taking the woman off guard was usually not a solid decision, leading to craftily worded insults and barely contained desire to throw things at the person in question. Yet Kara landed on the other side unscathed somehow. Well...to be fair it was possible Cat hadn't figured out her subterfuge just yet but if things kept going this—Kara's breath hitched in her throat at the feel of Cat's hips rolling against her own—well. Her eyes reopened quickly and she watched as Cat continued to move against her, lost in her own world it would seem.

Kara bit her lip again, a habit she had begun to pick up of late to avoid fiddling with her glasses so much. She took in a deep breath, Cat's voice in her mind, and enjoyed the sensations of Cat's smaller body against her own, wrapping her arms tighter around her boss's lower back to maintain as much contact as possible.

“Could it be...” Cat began in a sultry tone. Kara gulped. “...That perhaps this might have been planned today? You being here...me without a partner...you enjoying this far too much as my mere employee?” Cat's eyes opened and she looked up at Kara.

Time to employ some of that Supergirl confidence! Kara met Cat's eyes as evenly as possible and nodded. “What if it was?” she asked, noting the change in their pace as the song switched to 'Bad Things' by Jace Everett. The theme from True Blood if she recalled correctly. She hadn't been a big fan of vampires but Alex had made her watch every last episode and she grew attached to the secondary characters more so than Sookie or Bill. Kara had been quite stunned and upset when Adele Stackhouse died so quickly.

Cat's eyebrow quirked at Kara's answer, a feral smirk spreading across her face. “Then I would be obliged to say 'I wanna do bad things with you',” she replied in tune with the song. Kara's face flushed as her breathing sped up, fingers digging into Cat's back. “What's your reply to that, Supergirl?” Cat asked having stood on her tip toes to whisper it in Kara's ear, the warmth of her breath causing Kara to shiver. Cat then straightened and began to move around Kara seductively, shimmying as her hand followed a path along Kara's collar bones and shoulder blades, goosebumps appearing.

 _'_ _When you came in the air went out_  
_And every shadow filled up with doubt_  
 _I don't know who you think you are_  
 _But before the night is through_  
 _I wanna do bad things with you'_

Kara couldn't help but to watch her boss as she danced around her, keeping up her own sway, a hand darting out to rest on Cat's hip when it came within reach. Though she felt her embarrassment so keenly in her cheeks, she was beginning to get into the groove of dancing with Cat. It wasn't as though it was someone she didn't know so there was a connection there already and she was observant in knowing how Cat moved, what she liked and didn't like, so paralleling her moves was almost second nature at this point.

What worried Kara most was the fact that dirty dancing was all about getting in touch with the dark, sensual part of oneself and letting it out through her dancing, which quite frankly she hadn't done much of in the past with partners or with strangers. And even more pertinent to her current situation, she hadn't exactly been intimate with those she dated so she was unsure what constituted sensual, sexy or even romantic to a degree. So she was nervous she was messing it up, though Cat was certainly not complaining, though perfectly fine teasing her continually.

The feel of Cat against her, the smell of her hair as she she bared her back to Kara, made it difficult for Kara to concentrate again, so she decided to move back to her comfort zone if slightly and spun Cat around so they faced again. Eye contact Kara could handle, the leg that slid between her own caused a ripple of pleasure up her spine and her to involuntarily step back. She opened her mouth to speak but Cat's finger rose to silence her.

“I'm sorry,” Cat put the emphasis on herself. “That was too close, too intimate,” she admitted.

“Well that's the...the point, right?” Kara muttered, strength of voice minimal. “I didn't...necessarily dislike it. It surprised me. I...maybe I'm not cut out for this type of dance. This was probably a mistake. I'm sorry, Miss Grant. Ah! Cat. Sorry,” Kara started slowly but slow devolved to her typical babbling.

“Kara,” Cat whispered, placing both hands on Kara's cheeks, noticing how hot they felt to the touch. “I'm not exactly a pro either. We're both learning. Together. At the same pace,” she said.

“Obviously you've danced before. I'm just a klutz,” Kara said, diverting her gaze.

“Okay, I'll give you that, but I've not dirty danced before, at least not in this way or with anyone I wanted to dance with,” Cat replied, smiling at how quickly Kara's attention returned to her at the admission.

“So being my partner isn't...unwelcome?” Kara asked softly.

“No,” Cat shook her head, a soft look in her eyes as Kara brightened considerably.

“Alright class. Now that we've got the intimacy issues mostly settled and spent time with our partners, we're going to begin teaching you some moves. It will be a mix of salsa and tango, as dirty dancing is about closeness. We will include some moves from the film too,” Chloe said after lowering the volume of the music. “You'll want to keep your hips close like this, stepping back and forth like so or isolating a single body part while the rest remain still. Don't be afraid to mix it up and try new things. For now watch and practice as Jirard and I do,” she finished, demonstrating as necessary.

The next few minutes were used in learning the technical aspects of the dances Chloe had mentioned, Kara being a quicker student than Cat gave her credit for, stepping in to help her boss now and then until it was perfect and they were in sync once more. As they practiced, Cat noticed Kara's confidence grow and her ease in dancing with her increased. Every now and then she would talk with her, tease or flirt, sometimes comfort and be kind. Cat had grown used to Kara so close during this lesson and wasn't willing to let her go so quickly. It was enticing in her presence, the subtle strength she exuded with her body juxtaposed with the gentleness in her touch, the constant shift between sultry and giddy in her eyes. It was like a kid in a candy shop or a young adult's first huge paycheck they intend to splurge on. It was easy to lose herself in Kara.

_' Pretty woman, won't you pardon me?_   
_Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see_   
_Pretty woman_   
_That you look lovely as can be_   
_Are you lonely just like me?'_

As cliched as it sounded, it felt as though the entire world slipped away as they danced, the only sound the music and their mingled breaths, warm along Cat's shoulder. She was grateful she wore yoga pants for it Kara's toned muscles and hers touched, she was unsure how she would be able to resist bringing her employee home. Kara's clumsiness seemed to vanish the more they danced as well as her awkwardness for Cat was sure Kara had buried her face in Cat's hair at one point, a shiver temporarily paralyzing her.

It would be so easy to turn her head and kiss Kara, lean up on her tiptoes again as she had when commenting on her alter-ego, but Cat feared the outcome, especially in such a public space. She was almost certain Kara felt the same way if this planned meeting was anything to go by the offer to be her partner, the enjoyment of their shared sensuality was a dead ringer for a crushing Sunny Danvers. And Cat was grateful for that. For once her interest in another was mutual and hard to ignore. Never before had she fallen so hard for someone and she was happy that this time it had been Kara. She couldn't ask for a sweeter, more compassionate and hopeful individual, certain beyond a doubt that Kara was gentle and considerate.

“I want to thank you Kara,” Cat began when Kara lifted her back into a standing position having dipped her moments before. “For setting this up...being here,” she said as they slowed down and swayed, more in a hug than anything remotely dance related.

“You're not mad?”

“No,” Cat said pulling back to look at Kara. “I'm relieved that you feel the same way.”

Kara's eyes widened before she smiled brilliantly. Unaware of the ending of the song, the beginning of their next lesson or the closing remarks of the class, of everyone else in the entire room, Kara bent down and shared the first of many kisses with the the woman she had fallen in love with, Cat reciprocating fully.

_'Cause when we kiss_   
_Ooooh, fire_   
_Kisses like fire_   
_Burn me up with fire_   
_I like what you're doin' now_   
_Fire'_

 


End file.
